In a traditional disc brake system, a pair of brake pads with friction members attached thereto is slidably mounted within a caliper assembly. The brake pads forcibly press against a rotor to effect braking and slow a vehicle. The brake system is typically shipped with the brake elements installed in the caliper assembly. A disc brake system customer simply installs the disc brake system onto the vehicle. Because the rotor is absent during shipping, the brake pads are able to move within the caliper assembly to a greater degree than if the rotor were present. The brake pads, otherwise not restrained by the presence of the rotor, may fall into the rotor gap during shipping of the brake system or may completely fall from the brake system during installation. If the brake pads fall out of place, re-installation becomes necessary.
It will be appreciated that in a large volume assembly process, brake pads could be installed improperly, such that the friction members, for example, do not properly face the rotor. It will also be appreciated that brake pads are commonly referred to as brake elements or disc brakes and may be referred to as such. It will additionally be appreciated that the area in which the rotor would have occupied is known as a rotor gap or a rotor clearance gap.
A plastic “T”, a sponge spacer or other suitable spacers of various materials and shapes may be placed in the caliper to prevent the brake pads from falling into the rotor gap. The brake pads can nevertheless fall into the rotor gap when the spacer is removed as the caliper assembly is installed. The spacer is an additional component of the brake system that adds cost and complexity. Re-installation of the brake pads may also increase assembly costs and complexity. Moreover, re-installation of the brake pads, once they have moved from a proper position, may result in an improper re-installation of the brake pads.